


盾冬短篇集

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: “倒是你，占了自己兄弟的便宜还那么委屈……”





	1. Chapter 1

 

巴基的意识渐渐清醒过来，他费劲地睁开眼，因为宿醉而短暂地陷入几秒钟的黑暗与眩晕，然后他勉强看清了周围的一切：陌生的房间、陌生的窗帘、陌生的单人床、陌生的睡衣—— **等等，等一等，他在哪里？！**

“嘿……你醒了吗？”

这是史蒂夫的声音，低沉、温暖、让人无比舒服，于是正确答案显而易见—— **他在天堂。**

问题是……他怎么就死了？

**不，这根本不是问题，只要天堂有史蒂夫，便是他的最终归宿。**

巴基忍着眩晕带来的冲击，看向站在门口的史蒂夫，后者没有穿着整齐性感的全套制服，而是一件快要被那饱满多汁的胸脯挤爆的白色背心，他再一次肯定这是天堂。

**可如果这是天堂，他为什么还有心跳？跳得飞快，一刻也慢不下来的那种？**

“巴基？”

“嘿我在……这是哪里？”

“啊……”史蒂夫红了脸，“这是我的公寓。”

史蒂夫的公寓，他正躺在史蒂夫的公寓，这里整洁、舒适、散发着属于史蒂夫的气息，所以他刚刚猜得没错——他身在天堂！噢操，史蒂夫给他换了衣服？他们赤裸相对了！但他的屁股和腰一点儿也不疼，所以史蒂夫非常富有献身精神地让了他一回？！上帝啊，他一定要求婚，就现在，他一刻也等不及了！他怎么可以辜负这样完美的男人和肉体……

“你还好吗？”

“不能再好了亲爱的，为什么这么问？”

史蒂夫迈着矫健的步伐走向他（在他们度过了疯狂火辣的一夜后，不愧是他的完美情人），皱着眉，一脸担忧，“因为你喝光了酒吧的威士忌。”

“什么酒吧？什么威士忌？”巴基不由得慌乱起来，凡是跟“酒精”、“变态”或者“宿醉”有关的单词都让他警铃大作、如临大敌，那种宿醉后的眩晕与恶心感再度袭来。

史蒂夫坐到床边，“你不记得了吗？”

噢好吧，种种迹象表明他真的喝了酒，否则他不会再次失去记忆——所以空气中的威士忌气息不是史蒂夫散发出来的？

巴基忍着把居家史蒂夫完全拉上床的冲动，舔了舔唇，尝到一丝苦味，他皱起眉，“我……又做了什么？”

“我不确定，我只知道你接过那张纸币然后跑进了卫生间，我等了半个小时，最后工作人员告诉我你从卫生间的窗户逃了出去。”

巴基目瞪口呆，他惊讶的是他居然一点儿也不惊讶。那听上去就像他会做的事——他喝了十杯黑咖啡，恶心、期待、紧张并非常反胃，然后史蒂夫委委屈屈、可怜兮兮地把他的罪证还给他，将血淋淋的事实摆在他眼前，甚至没有任何铺垫，他一刻也待不下去。

“那……工作人员怎么说？”

“她说我值得更好的然后把她的号码给了我。”

“她怎么敢！为什么？就因为我喝了十杯黑咖啡、没有付钱还从窗户逃跑，留下完美无缺的你一个人独自等待半个小时？”

巴基说完，猛地意识到自己干了什么蠢事—— **他干的所有的事。**

“五个小时后我接到罗曼诺夫女士的电话，她说你又喝醉了，请我过去逮捕你。”

**为什么不呢？逮捕他大概是史蒂夫唯一做对的事情。**

“然后呢？”

“我先把你送到你的公寓，但你身上似乎没有钥匙，”史蒂夫可怜兮兮地回忆，“所以我只能把你带回这里，希望你不会介意。”

噢该死，现在他有数不清的理由怀疑史蒂夫才是那个失忆的人。

“我给你煮了一些醒酒汤，还有我平时吃的早餐，你等一下。”

巴基看着史蒂夫离开，忍着把史蒂夫拽回来然后干点大人才能做的好事的冲动，并假装自己有很努力不去看那双完美挺翘的屁股蛋，一边为史蒂夫的背影神志不清一边拨打了娜塔莎的电话。

“操你的混蛋！现在是早上六点！”

娜塔莎在两分钟后接通电话，用最普通最友爱的语气跟他问好。

“妙极了，现在你知道清晨六点钟的空气是什么味道——不，我现在有大麻烦了娜塔莎！”

“狗屎，我是认真的，我没有多余的钱去保释你了……”

“我不在监狱，我在史蒂夫的床上！”

“……呃……你说的是罗杰斯警官还是一个叫‘史蒂夫’的充气娃娃？”

“你为什么要让他去接我？！我不能让他再看到我喝醉的样子！”巴基做了个深呼吸，降低音量，“我的意思是，他什么时候去到酒吧的？”

“你还记得你一边扫荡最后的十瓶威士忌一边打着嗝讲述史蒂夫如何狠心又合情合法地拒绝你的求爱以及你如何在一分钟之内痛失你的一生挚爱还有五个可爱、活泼又甜蜜的孩子吗？”

“好像……有点印象……”

“那你还记得你如何抓住一个留着长胡子的中年大叔并声泪俱下地祈祷说‘上帝啊请你再给我一次机会，我这次一定不会把那张该死的一百美金塞进史蒂夫的内裤里’吗？”

“……也许。”

“嗯……他就是在这两件事发生之前赶到的。”

有如五雷轰顶，巴基立刻失去了思考的能力。

“你不能怪我，詹姆斯，是你一直叫着他的名字，说除了他谁也不要。如果我知道你会抱着他大喊出你所有的、可怕的性幻想，我一定不会给他打电话的。”

巴基差点拿不稳手机，或者差点滚下床，他混乱了，周围的一切似乎在不停旋转。

“我说了……什么？”

“你再多说一句，我们纯洁善良的罗杰斯警官就要落荒而逃了。”娜塔莎咯咯地笑起来，“但你停了下来，大张旗鼓地吐了他一身，最后他红着脸拖走了你。你知道的，历史重演——真他妈经典……”

“说真的，你真的不需要我去保释你吗？”

“我……”

巴基大吸一口气然后发现自己已经窒息了，也就是这个时候端着早餐的史蒂夫走了进来。他手里的手机成功逃跑，然后壮烈地摔死了。巴基突然发现他很羡慕他的手机，至少它不需要再忍受羞耻、自责和永远得不到史蒂夫的折磨。

“怎么了？”

史蒂夫看上去很担心他，可这完全说不通。

“我……”

巴基等着，想知道羞耻心和自尊心能不能直接谋杀自己，然后他突然想到他根本没有那两样东西。

“胃不舒服吗？”史蒂夫坐到床边，把小餐桌架在他的双腿上，“先把汤喝了，这样会好一点。”

这不可能是真的，史蒂夫会把香喷喷的醒酒汤和早餐端到他床上的原因只可能有两个——第一，史蒂夫疯狂地、盲目地、无可救药地爱着他；第二，汤里有毒，剧毒，喝下之后上帝都救不回来的那种。

第一种可能不过是他的美梦，而巴基想不到比被史蒂夫温柔地毒死更浪漫的死法。

“娜塔莎告诉了我一切，史蒂夫。”

“噢……”史蒂夫红了脸，“那没关系。”

“没关系？”巴基怀疑自己幻听了，“我做了那么过分的事，连上帝都不愿原谅我……至少那个留着长胡子的中年大叔是这么说的，他希望我下地狱——你还认为没关系？”

“听着，”史蒂夫按住他的肩膀，用那双该死的、迷人的蓝眼睛注视他，无比真诚，“我会把醒酒汤和早餐端到你床上的原因只可能有两个——第一，我疯狂地、盲目地、无可救药地爱着你；第二，汤里有毒，剧毒，喝下之后上帝都救不回来的那种。”

听听，他和他的梦中情人如此有默契，他们是天生一对—— **当然，在另外一个没有酒精的世界。**

“但我没有下毒。”

“什么？”

“我没有下毒，巴基，我可以保证。”

“……因为你忘了那么做？”

“不，”史蒂夫看着他，温柔地笑起来，“因为你让我快乐，巴基·巴恩斯。”

 

☆

 

“等等，让我总结一下，你的梦中情人看着你的眼睛告诉你他疯狂地、盲目地、无可救药地爱着你，你只是愣了五秒钟然后连滚带爬地逃跑了？”

娜塔莎几乎要把那对眼珠子瞪出来。

“不，他的原话是‘因为你让我快乐，巴基·巴恩斯’。”

娜塔莎把快要掉到地上的下巴“咔嚓”一声接回去，“让我再总结一下，你的梦中情人看着你的眼睛说他脑子完全坏掉了，你只是愣了五秒钟然后连滚带爬地逃跑了？”

“我希望我可以反驳，但是……我不能。”

“你到底有什么毛病？！”

娜塔莎崩溃地咆哮道。

“什么……”

“凭着那张英俊的脸蛋还有那对火辣的屁股，他就算得了癌症、艾滋病还有帕金森你也得跟他结婚你这个傻瓜！他没有把他的第一把配枪抵在你的太阳穴，作为回报你得把他的第二把配枪塞进你的屁股！这是这个操蛋的国家的第一法则！”

“不是的，娜塔莎，我完全同意你的说法，我只是……不敢相信那是真的，如果我们快要吻到彼此的瞬间我突然梦醒了呢？”

娜塔莎恶狠狠地掰断了她为了婚礼准备的黑色指甲，抄起一瓶伏加特“咕咚咕咚”地喝起来，十秒钟后她把空酒瓶摔到地上。

“我又搞砸了，对吗？”

巴基沉痛地得出结论。

“什么都别说。”

巴基推开娜塔莎递来的波本酒，“不，我要戒酒。”

“为什么？你被外星人绑架了吗？”

“因为我想成为一个更好的人，为了史蒂夫。”

“你不久前狠心拒绝的那个史蒂夫？”

**噢该死，他真的搞砸了——他、这次、真的、搞砸了！**

他现在只想一头砸进酒缸里然后再也不醒来，就像溺水——不，他甚至不值得那样美妙的死法。他应该生不如死，因为他可能伤了史蒂夫的心。

“我到底做了什么？我该怎么办……娜塔莎？”

“娜塔莎？”

“你在做什么？！”

“放松点，我正在把我的地址发给罗杰斯警官。”

“……什么？！”

在他发出惊呼的同一时刻，娜塔莎的门铃不识相地响了。

“天佑纽约！我们的警官居然有瞬移的超能力！”娜塔莎面带微笑，那张美艳迷人的脸上写着“是的我在你踏进这里的第一秒就给罗杰斯发了短信”。

“我知道我发誓会当你一辈子的好朋友，我不打算打破我的誓言，因为我根本活不过今晚，我早已遗失的自尊心和羞耻心正密谋要把我千刀万剐……总之，如果你让他进来我们就绝交，我是认真的，娜塔莎。”

 

☆

 

如果巴基知道威胁娜塔莎的下场是被一脚踹出他的避风港，他一定会换个思路，比如抽噎着求饶或者拿起地上的玻璃碎片并抵在自己的脖子上。

但时光无法倒回，而且他真的不确定自己是否在生娜塔莎的气——娜塔莎确实一脚把他踹出了门，但史蒂夫张开怀抱迎接了他，也就是说，他正好好地被史蒂夫抱着。

“你还好吗？”

“不能再好了亲爱的，为什么这么问？”

他在史蒂夫温暖而坚实的怀抱里发出满足的叹息，并发誓如果这是一个梦，他死也不要醒来。

“没什么，只是……我刚才好像听到了骨头断掉的声音。”

“没关系亲爱的，娜塔莎只是把鞋跟落在了我的屁股里。”

“噢……”史蒂夫颇为沉着地顿了一下，“所以你真的没事吗？”

“你是说靠在你怀里？我不知道，幸福得快要灵魂出窍算不算有事？”

他呼吸着史蒂夫的迷人气息，感受着史蒂夫强有力的心跳。

“我也不知道。”史蒂夫可怜兮兮地回答。

“我已经连续十二个小时没有沾酒了，我们能不能重新开始？”

“从哪里开始？”

“如果可以选的话，我希望是二十年前。”

“那听起来很不错，但是巴基，你真的没事吗？”

“不能再好了亲爱的，为什么这么问？”

“没什么，”史蒂夫的喉结滚动，“只是……你的膝盖在颤抖，还是你希望我垫起脚？”

“我第一次希望自己可以再矮三十公分，我想站好的史蒂夫，只是……我的腿很麻。”

在史蒂夫无私而慷慨的帮助下他终于又能好好站起来，当他们面对面，巴基忍不住怀疑自己是不是真的连续十二个小时没有喝过酒。他感觉天旋地转，那双蓝眼睛快要把他吸进去了。

“我是认真的，巴基，”史蒂夫扣住他的肩膀，“你让我快乐，而且我的精神完全正常，如果你不相信我可以去医院检查。”

巴基花了两秒钟时间意识到这是他唯一的机会，他单膝下跪（百分之八十是因为他想要求婚，百分之二十是因为他的膝盖无法支撑下去了），牵起史蒂夫的手，吻了吻史蒂夫的手背，“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，你愿意成为我的丈夫吗？”

“为了证明我神智正常，我必须拒绝你，巴基。”

**他就知道！史蒂夫不是真的，就像神仙教母或者圣诞老人。**

“我希望我们可以先从约会开始。”

一瞬间他的膝盖完全好了，巴基跳起来，“你是说约会、道晚安然后交配，接着一个星期后我们会走进纯白的教堂，你说出你的誓言，我说出我的？”

史蒂夫露出甜蜜的笑，“是的，你说得没错。”

他们几乎在同一时刻找到了对方的唇，但五秒钟后巴基不得不推开他的未婚夫，“我发誓我没有喝酒，但你的脑袋真的变成了两个，我的意思是……我的嘴不够用了。”

史蒂夫无奈又甜蜜地笑起来，什么都没说，再次吻住了他，巴基发誓他真的有很努力地同时亲吻两个史蒂夫。

 

☆

 

“你的朋友真迷人，詹姆斯，噢瞧瞧这双蓝眼睛，多么的蓝。”

“他叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是一位正直敬业的警官，他在守护市民的同时还兼职完全不会跳舞的、只会挺腰抽插的脱衣舞男——在我的床上，当然。”

“巴基……别闹了。”

“我每次都会把同一张一百美金的纸币塞进他的内裤，不过他已经很久不穿内裤了——在我的床上，当然。”

“你喝了多少？”

“一滴威士忌，是娜塔莎不小心洒进我嘴里的。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯是甜蜜的脱衣舞男……兼职我的丈夫。”

“他没有把他的第一把配枪抵在我的太阳穴，作为回报我把他的第二把配枪塞进了我的屁股——在我的床上，当然。”

“是的，我们下个星期就要结婚了。”

“……你到底喝了多少？”

“三瓶而已，我发誓——嗝……”

“抱歉，我得把我的丈夫带回家了。”

 


	2. 【盾冬】Sober（连载十七）（本章NC—17）

◆ 巴基

 

他来不及打开玄关的灯，陷入了蛰伏已久的黑暗，还有一个过分炙热的怀抱。他应该告诉史蒂夫他愿意，告诉史蒂夫他等了很久，可他什么都说不出口，因为史蒂夫正忙着让他无法好好呼吸。

他的衬衣被粗暴地剥到腰际，皱巴巴的，依然横在他们之间，但它无法阻止Alpha的舌尖仔细扫过他的颈窝、锁骨、肩背，然后是嘴唇，然后是坚硬的牙齿。史蒂夫时重时轻地咬着他，在他的背后肆意妄为，留下一个个又浅又痒的牙印。这仿佛是某种幼稚又愚蠢的咬人游戏，他们在假装自己是两头老虎的幼崽，这是他们嬉戏打闹的方式，但史蒂夫把坚硬而炙热的Alpha阴茎抵在他的臀缝，富有耐心和攻击性地摩擦着，让他可以清晰地感觉到它完全勃起的过程。

即使他为史蒂夫生下了一个女儿，这太过了。如果他是一个Omega，此刻恐怕已经无法好好站稳。

Alpha不顾一切地舔咬着他的颈侧，一只手禁锢着他，另一只手下流地伸向他的腿间，毫不费劲地挑逗他、刺激他、掌控他，禁欲了太久的他怎么受得了这样的刺激，但他的脑子还没被史蒂夫操坏，他知道史蒂夫有着这样熟练而撩人的技巧是因为什么。

“你很、啊……熟练……”

他喘着粗气说完，完全无法压制内心的嫉妒与不安，而正在享用猎物的Alpha忽然不动了。

“……你说什么？”

他轻易地挣脱不知所措的史蒂夫，转过身，温柔捧起史蒂夫的脸，“别担心，我们继续。”

史蒂夫皱着眉，看起来委屈极了。巴基没出息地心疼了，他的确不该这样自私地要求血气方刚、性欲旺盛的Alpha像他那样禁欲，他有孩子需要照顾，而史蒂夫在战场上摸爬滚打，总要释放欲望，否则他亲爱的史蒂夫会憋坏的。

他吻了吻史蒂夫的脸颊，但史蒂夫赌气似的把脸别过一边不让他亲。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“只有你，巴基，没有别人。”

“我知道。”

“我是认真的。”史蒂夫的眉头都快撞到一起了，“在我知道丽贝卡是我的女儿之前，我一直以为我还是……处男。他们嘲笑我，开我的玩笑，怀疑我的老二不管用，可我就是没办法随便找个人……”

“噢史蒂夫，别一脸委屈地说出‘老二’这个词，没有任何帮助。”

“可我真的生气了。你居然以为……”

巴基开始笑起来，不是调情的那种笑，他纯粹被史蒂夫逗乐了。他越笑史蒂夫越急，越停不下来史蒂夫越气，等他笑出了眼泪史蒂夫便不管不顾地堵上了他的嘴。

怒不可遏的Alpha很快把他吻得喘不过气，他似乎不小心咬到了史蒂夫的舌头，但史蒂夫丝毫不打算退缩，扣住他的脑袋粗鲁地加深这个吻。Alpha舔过他的牙齿，下流地吮吸着他的舌尖，他们的鼻子好几次撞到一起，没有人知道如何退让，冒着撞坏鼻子的风险继续他们的吻。史蒂夫气得厉害，他也是，因为史蒂夫太过爱他，让他忍不住怀疑自己的爱还远远不够多。

史蒂夫勾起他的一条腿，转身用力把他撞在墙上，然后用炙热的勃起蹭着他的。他们分开，火急火燎地解开自己的腰带和裤子，他颤抖的手指慢了一分，于是史蒂夫好心掰断了他的皮带，毁了他的裤子。当扣子与地面相撞的清脆声响起，一只炙热而湿润的大手捂住他的勃起，粗暴地揉搓起来。

“啊……”

“疼吗？”

“你还在生气吗？”他啄了啄史蒂夫的唇，“我的爱？”

“我想说不，但我还是很生气。”

“我可以跪下来吸你……”他在史蒂夫耳边吹气，满意地发现史蒂夫呼吸一滞，“别生我的气好吗？”

史蒂夫似乎在犹豫，巴基被这个天真又淫荡的“处男”打败了，正准备主动一些，史蒂夫却拦住了他。

“这样就很好，”史蒂夫用手指轻轻梳理他的头发，“你的膝盖会疼的。”

“你这个白痴——唔……”

史蒂夫的吻很快从他的嘴唇移到他的下巴、喉结、锁骨、乳头，他的Alpha下流地吮吸轻咬着他敏感的乳头，直到它们变得又红又硬，直到他不得不捂住他的嘴、避免自己发出羞耻的呻吟，直到他自暴自弃、抛弃羞耻心，胡乱地按住史蒂夫的脑袋请求史蒂夫含得更卖力，直到他听到淫糜的吮吸声、胸前湿了一片，忍不住怀疑史蒂夫真的吸出了什么，直到他几乎因此射出来。史蒂夫用双手按住他不停扭动的身体，然后跪下来，用牙齿脱下他的内裤，举起他的一条腿，大力地舔舐着他的大腿内侧。

“嗯……轻一点——哈啊……”

史蒂夫几乎要吃了他，又咬又舔，让那片本就敏感的皮肤红了起来。

“够了、嗯……扩张我，史蒂夫，快点——啊……”

于是史蒂夫一边吞吐他的勃起一边用手指准备他，湿热而紧致的口腔包裹着他的阴茎，富有攻击性的手指正操着他的后穴，巴基必须死死抓住鞋柜才能阻止自己因为站不稳摔倒。这该死的舒服，又疼又爽，他不敢想象被那根粗长炙热的紫红色肉棒填满会是什么滋味，仅仅是手指，他就要受不了了。

“啊……嗯……”

“可以了、可以——啊……”

他胡乱地想要抓住史蒂夫，“操我，用你的老二、哈啊——快点……我想要你……”

史蒂夫吐出他的阴茎，抽出手指，飞快地站起来抱紧无法站稳的他。他们着急又混乱地行动着，努力寻找最舒服的姿势却每次都因为心急而失败，最后史蒂夫勾起他的一条腿，扶着完全勃起的Alpha阴茎抵在他饥渴难耐的穴口。

“该死的你还在等什么……给我……”

“我爱你，巴基。”

史蒂夫说完，一边咬着他的颈侧一边用狰狞的阴茎捅开他的后穴，一寸一寸地进入，可那对他来说实在太粗了，他疼得厉害，疼得冷汗直冒。可能被撕裂的恐惧折磨着他。

“史蒂夫、等等、我想我还没有——啊……”

史蒂夫没有听到他的求饶，性爱已经让Alpha疯狂起来，他感觉到史蒂夫的克制，但那很难，史蒂夫无法停下，像一头发情的野兽，一边揉捏、拍打他的屁股一边狠狠地插入，直到最深处。

“啊……嗯啊——”

太深了。

疼得要命，史蒂夫无情地撕裂了他，史蒂夫在生他的气。

“轻一点、史蒂夫……啊……”

那一瞬间巴基痛恨自己不是Omega，没办法轻易吃下史蒂夫的勃起，还有可能被撕裂，然后流血。和史蒂夫共度春宵太危险了，该死的，操，为什么史蒂夫的老二那么大……

“疼吗？对不起，巴基，我停不下来。”史蒂夫心疼地吻着他的额头和眼睛，吻掉他眼角的眼泪，“是不是太疼了？”

“混蛋……”

“我下次会注意的。”

“别说话，快动……”

史蒂夫又吻了吻他的额头，“我也想快点动，可你……”

“什么？”

“可你咬得太紧，我动不了。”

“胡说八道——啊……”

史蒂夫也重重地喘了一声，然后讨好地吻了吻他的脸颊，“放松，巴基，你得放松一些。”

“明明是你太大了……”

“都是我的错，我们到床上去好不好？”

巴基认命地搂住史蒂夫的脖子，把发热的脑袋埋进史蒂夫的颈窝，史蒂夫侧过脸吻了吻他发红的耳朵，勾起他的双腿把他抱起来。他不得不狠狠咬住下唇才能阻止自己叫出来。

看他们多着急，在玄关就搞了起来，还搞得很失败。

“如果疼就告诉我。”

他点点头，于是史蒂夫开始慢慢地走起来，即使史蒂夫忍着不抽插，效果是一样的，没走几步他就把史蒂夫的背抓出了好几条红痕。当史蒂夫踏上第一层台阶，他立刻没出息地求饶了。该死的史蒂夫还深插在他的身体里，他根本撑不到二楼。

“去你房间……不去二楼。”

他听到了史蒂夫的轻笑，气不打一处来。

“听你的。”

屁股不停蹭着史蒂夫的囊袋，巴基只觉得那个地方越来越湿了，他希望不是因为他的后穴流出了什么不明液体。史蒂夫还没有好好操他，他可不能先湿得一塌糊涂。他是Beta，Beta不会像Omega那样分泌情液不是吗？

“在想什么？”史蒂夫一边打开门一边用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊，“脸都红了。”

“你还在生我的气吗？”

“我不知道，也许我生气是因为我很爱很爱你却不知道怎么让你明白，我气自己不够聪明。”

“傻瓜……”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地把他放到床上，就好像他是易碎品，他们下半身的姿势诡异极了，因为史蒂夫没办法拔出来，或者说不敢。

“动一动。”

“还疼吗？”

“有一点，但我希望你动一动。”

“你不是真的很希望，我快要被你夹断了。”

“还不是因为——啊……”

史蒂夫抽离了一半，然后又一点点插回来，而他努力放松身体，可深呼吸没办法让史蒂夫的阴茎变得更细一点，实际上，他怀疑史蒂夫的阴茎又胀大了一圈。前三个回合就让他们出了一身的汗，这可太折磨人了。

史蒂夫把一只枕头塞在他的腰下，这可一点儿也不浪漫，但史蒂夫一刻不停地吻着他，从额头到鼻尖到嘴唇，然后是锁骨、肩头和指尖，他从没见过史蒂夫这样虔诚与专注。他们十指紧扣，身体紧密贴合着，没有一丝缝隙，那一刻再多的疼痛与煎熬都不值一提，这就是他想要的。

不知从什么时候开始，让他颤抖的不再是疼痛，而是源源不断的快感。他用没有被扣着的右手仔细探索史蒂夫的性感身躯，双腿紧紧缠住史蒂夫的腰，在史蒂夫又一次进攻的时候将自己迎上去。他想要更多，史蒂夫也是，然后他们彻底疯了——史蒂夫勾起他的一条腿搭在自己的肩上，双手扣着他的腰，发狠地抽插起来。那根粗长火热的Alpha阴茎一次次深入他的甬道，毫不留情地夺走他的呼吸，重重碾过那个令他颤抖不已的点。

他们的肉体交合着，撞得啪啪作响，连接的部位又湿又热，黏糊糊的。空气中弥漫着浓烈而淫荡的性爱气息，而他的耳畔充斥着Alpha如潮水一般的喘息声、床架剧烈晃动的响声、肉体撞击的啪啪声，还有属于他的难以抑制的呻吟。

“啊、啊……”

“哈啊——慢点、啊……”

“如果疼……嗯……告诉我……别忍着，知道吗？”

他紧紧揪着身下的床单，全身被快感疯狂冲击着，舒服得要命，却又不知足地想要更多。

“嗯……啊——史蒂夫、史蒂——啊……”

“……舒服吗？”

他胡乱地点头，更用力地缠住Alpha满是汗珠的腰，迎合着Alpha野兽般粗暴的抽插，在剧烈的颠簸中努力抓住他的Alpha。他已经爽得睁不开眼，但这还不够，远远不够。

“舒服、给我……啊——更多……”

“啊——啊、啊……”

史蒂夫用一个猛插夺走他的呼吸，在他颤抖不已的时候放下他的腿，托着他的腰让他坐起来，坐在那根粗长而狰狞的Alpha上。

“啊————”

他用力抱住史蒂夫，否则他会狠狠地、狼狈地摔下去。该死的，实在太深了，他到现在还无法适应史蒂夫的尺寸，而这个姿势除了让史蒂夫操得更深以外没有任何用处。

“疼吗？”

“太深了……”

史蒂夫按着他的后颈，再一次吻住他，这一次史蒂夫的舌头就像那根粗长的阴茎，疯狂而霸道地进攻、深入，令他无法好好呼吸，花了很大的力气才跟上节奏。而当他好不容易跟上接吻的节奏，史蒂夫的下半身又开始动起来，或轻或重地顶胯，让他不得不乖乖放松。

“你还是那么紧，巴基。”

“啊……胡说、别胡说——啊……”

“比一开始湿了不少——”

他索性捂住史蒂夫的嘴，“别说……什么都别说，你会……破坏这一刻……”

史蒂夫也不挣扎，只是掰开他湿漉漉的臀瓣，由下而上顶弄着，每一下都插进最深处，被打湿的耻毛弄得他好痒，而那根越发凶狠的阴茎令他爽得呻吟不止，像个十足的荡妇，可他顾不了那么多，他爱史蒂夫，爱史蒂夫的阴茎，爱得要命。

他狼狈地骑着史蒂夫，掌握不了节奏，还被干得膝盖发软，背都挺不直。他在史蒂夫耳边不顾一切地呻吟着，那让史蒂夫操得更狠更凶，好几次他还以为史蒂夫要把他操坏了。紧致柔嫩的肠肉紧紧裹着Alpha的粗长阴茎，史蒂夫深陷情欲，发出粗重的喘息或者呻吟，用那双发红的蓝眼睛注视着他，于是他们又火急火燎地吻了起来，肆意爱抚彼此的身体，狠狠操着对方，用手指或唇齿留下抓痕或咬痕。

大概是知道他快到了，史蒂夫用双手按住他的屁股，一边吮吸他的乳头一边疯狂顶胯。剧烈得令人害怕的快感令他下意识想要挣脱，他仿佛身处一场可以吞噬一切的风暴的中心，唯一能做的便是抓紧他的Alpha，只有这样他才不会被风暴吞噬，哪怕这场风暴正是这个发狠干着他的Alpha一手造成的。他只能往后下腰，按着史蒂夫的后颈，抓挠史蒂夫的背，被失去理智的Alpha粗暴地操干着。

“啊啊——啊……”

“哈啊——啊、啊——”

他可能抓破了史蒂夫的背，可他控制不住自己。

“操、啊——”

“就是那里、啊——我快要——啊、啊啊——”

史蒂夫没有抚慰他的阴茎，直接把他操射，又在他射得一塌糊涂的时候开始了最后的冲刺。濒临释放边缘的史蒂夫乱了节奏，抽插的力道大得吓人，仿佛一头凶猛的野兽。而他的后穴还在因为高潮微微痉挛着，紧紧吸着深插在里面的Alpha阴茎，史蒂夫一边射精一边操着他红肿的后穴，似乎不打算轻易放过他。他甚至记不清他们最后以什么姿势结束，因为史蒂夫射过之后又很快硬起来，而他也急不可耐地想要开始下一轮，史蒂夫从背后进入他，从侧面进入他，操得他神志不清，嗓子发痛，到最后什么声音也发不出来。

史蒂夫标记了他，一次又一次，他们齐心协力将这间卧室弄得淫乱不堪，接着神清气爽的史蒂夫将他打横抱起，向浴室走去。该死的，还不是因为他全身酸痛得厉害、双腿使不上一点儿力……这都怪史蒂夫。

“……你不累吗？”

“必须清理，不然会发烧的。”

“混蛋，射进来的时候倒是义无反顾，快流出来了才舍得清理——啊……轻点……”

“对不起，我实在停不下来。”

“你这个傻瓜，我又跑不掉……”

史蒂夫吻了吻他的额头，继续耐心清理他的后穴，在他舒服快要睡着的时候又深深插了进来，他哑声呻吟，气恼着拍打出水花，徒劳地抗议，但史蒂夫很快证明他是错的，错得离谱。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 


	3. 【盾冬】Tequila（龙舌兰）（下篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “倒是你，占了自己兄弟的便宜还那么委屈……”

 

☆

 

史蒂夫不是一个酒鬼，他不会欣赏酒，也不热衷饮酒，可他已经花了整整一天的时间仔仔细细地品尝了巴基的龙舌兰。他用舌头、牙齿、身体的每一寸品尝巴基的味道，甘醇、凛冽、苦涩和甜蜜……他怎么也尝不够，每一次结束，他唯一的念头就是再来一次。而巴基不仅没有拒绝他，还过分纵容了他。

不过一夜的时间，他已经从什么都不懂、莽莽撞撞又害怕会伤到爱人的“傻瓜”，变成了巴基一次次哑着嗓子咒骂的“混蛋”。

他不明白这是怎么回事，他甚至已经分不清幻境与现实，只好一次次奋力顶撞，换来巴基的抓挠或者低吼，才能确认正在发生的一切是真的。

他的巴基似乎被他吓到了，当他第一次用极为下流的姿势抱起巴基的双腿，稳健又摇晃着往他的房间走去，巴基搂着他的脖子，一动不动，屏住了呼吸，就好像害怕他下一秒会放手，又好像害怕接下来会发生的事情。

巴基当然知道会发生什么，在他们之间，巴基是那个真正有过经验的。巴基还曾经和他分享自己的第一次，和一个爱笑又怕疼的女孩。巴基还教他如何让女孩子放松，如何表现得更温柔体贴，如何不伤害柔软的女孩，他红着脸听完，再三表示自己学会了，请巴基不要再说下去。那个时候的他还以为自己心里的不舒服只是出于对情事的恐惧，现在他明白了那是怎么回事，他只是太过喜欢巴基，忍不住嫉妒了。

嫉妒的滋味也是苦涩的，辣辣的，就像纯的龙舌兰。

可当史蒂夫用足够克制的力道将自己心心念念的男人压在身下，他才发现自己其实什么都没学到，他不知道怎么才能让巴基舒服，怎么才能不弄疼巴基。他试图用亲吻让巴基放松，可巴基红着眼控诉他在折磨他；他试图寻找巴基的敏感带，可巴基差点就要对他拳打脚踢。

后来他发现他更想要狠狠占有巴基。那样的情绪突如其来，毫无道理又势不可挡，于是他在巴基嘶哑的咒骂声中那么做了。巴基先是拼命捶打他，试图逃跑，又在他不知所措的时候回过神来，一边快要哭出来一边叫他继续。

巴基有气无力地指挥着他，他着急地问怎么才能让巴基不疼，巴基立刻笑了起来，不仅骂他傻瓜还顺便夸奖了他的尺寸。巴基一会儿叫他快点，一会儿求他慢点，他第一次见到这样深陷情欲的巴基，一时忘了分寸，巴基便再也说不出一句完整的话，只是紧紧搂着他的脖子，时不时发出破碎的呜咽。

后来巴基摇头拒绝了第三次清洗，任由自己的身体流出属于他的东西，还皱着眉道歉，说自己不该抓破他的背和手臂。也是，从小到大，巴基可是最照顾他的，看到他生病或者受伤就会一直皱眉。

这大概是巴基第一次弄伤他，但考虑到他把自己的阴茎那样深地插入了巴基的身体，这似乎非常公平。可巴基执意道歉，史蒂夫不知道怎么回答，便低头认认真真地亲吻自己的爱人，可巴基似乎又一次被他吓到了，不确定地回吻了几秒才进入状态。

似乎有什么地方不对，可史蒂夫又说不上来。

“我真为你骄傲，史蒂夫，”巴基慢悠悠地从他的胸口上抬起脑袋，眯着眼看他，“你居然让我害羞了。”

他们换了太多姿势，巴基似乎一直是红着脸的。巴基不仅夸了他，还暗暗夸了自己经验老道，这可不是什么好主意，因为他忍不住生气，又想再要一次。

而巴基像是不明白自己说错了什么，一边马虎地求饶一边任由他继续，直到他们再次结合才真正反应过来，鼓着腮帮子瞪他。他又吻了巴基一次，巴基才像不敢看他似的闭上双眼。

**这太对了，对得离谱。**

直到第二天早晨，巴基像往常一样和他道早安、哑着嗓子和他商量早餐吃什么，他才发现问题所在。

巴基似乎误会了昨晚发生的一切，巴基还没有把他当成自己的爱人。

史蒂夫心不在焉地回答早餐吃什么的问题，紧紧攥着一颗因为不安而狂跳不止的心，期待着巴基最终会主动吻他，但没有，巴基只是像往日那样爱着自己最好的朋友。

巴基不会拒绝他的吻，却也不会主动吻他，这就是问题。

 

☆

 

巴基也许只是不知道怎么拒绝他。

他们认识那么多年，巴基似乎从未拒绝他的要求。因为不知道怎么拒绝，因为不忍心拒绝，巴基就这样任由他胡闹了一晚上，史蒂夫这么想着， 大口吞下略微苦涩的龙舌兰。又因为他的心情与这苦味太像，他赌气似的翻出橙汁和红石榴汁，试图自己做出一杯龙舌兰日出。

“你得慢点，”巴基不知什么时候出现在他身后，稳稳接住他的手，“你得慢一点，让它沿着杯壁慢慢流下……这样，才能出现漂亮的色层。”

“我以为你在……”

“酒吧？”巴基似乎笑了，“不，我今天让吉米帮我请假了。”

“为什么？为什么要请假？”

他记得巴基很少请假，巴基喜欢一边调酒一边和坐在吧台的客人们聊天，巴基对所有人微笑，所有人都喜欢巴基。

“没什么，有点不舒服。”

史蒂夫的心跳一停，连忙放下手中的调酒器，也不顾残留的红石榴汁洒了一桌。他转头，发现巴基的脸颊很红，不正常的红晕，伸出手一探，发现巴基的体温有些烫，就好像发烧了。

他还以为巴基是因为浑身酸痛才请的假，看来并不是。

“你发烧了？”

“有一点儿，你今天早上出门上班后我又睡着了，醒来后发现自己有些发热。脑袋晕乎乎的，实在不想去酒吧轮今晚的班。”

史蒂夫心疼极了，一把将只穿了睡衣的巴基搂进怀里，完全忘了巴基并没有把他当成爱人这件事。微高的体温让巴基身上原本的气味显得更浓，他忍不住多闻了一会儿，直到巴基被他的胡茬扎到脸、发出含糊的咕哝。

“是不是忘了盖被子？”

“不是，当然不是，我的抵抗力好着呢。”

“那是怎么回事？你吃药了吗？吃晚餐了吗？”

“因为、因为……也许我们不该追究这个。”巴基说着，耳根忽然红了，“我吃过了，以为你今晚会晚一点回来，我先点了一些泰国菜，剩下的在冰箱。”

“因为昨天晚上？”

“别管这个，傻瓜！”

“可为什么……”

“因为、因为没有清理干净，如果有残留，就会发烧……”巴基越说越小声，“我也是查了才知道的。”

“对不起，真的——”

巴基急急捂住他的嘴，无奈地笑起来，“我就是怕你一个劲道歉才不说的，你为什么不明白？”

他很轻易便挣脱了巴基的手心，他不知道自己是怎么了，害怕得不到，更害怕得到不该得到的。他摆出严肃的表情，祈祷严肃和正经可以抹去他心碎的模样，然后放开巴基。

“如果你想要拒绝我，哪怕只有一点点，直接告诉我就好，你永远不会失去我，或者伤害到我。”

巴基似乎被他弄得措手不及，晕乎乎的，愣了半天才开口，“拒绝你？拒绝你什么？”

“我是说……如果你不想要我、不想要和我在一起，一定要直接说出来。我没有那么脆弱，也不是不堪一击。”

虽然没有你我会难过很久很久，但我更希望你快乐，巴基。

“我不知道你在说什么，史蒂夫。”

“你得拒绝我，巴基，如果你不爱我的话。”

“可我爱你。”

“不是我希望的那种爱。”

巴基苦恼地皱起眉，“你想要哪种？”

他扣住巴基的后颈，大拇指在巴基的颈侧、在他昨晚留下的吻痕上来回按压，提醒巴基他们已经做过了什么，“这种。”

他们的鼻尖几乎顶在一起，巴基的绿眼睛里只有他一个人。史蒂夫突然发现他无法假装自己足够坚强，至少在这件事情上，他无法做到百分百的洒脱。这可是巴基，他唯一的巴基。

“史蒂夫……”

“那我再问你，昨晚我们在一起的时候，你在想些什么？”

巴基费劲地眨了眨眼，深吸一口气，“我不知道，我不知道我应该想些什么，也许我没有思考。我只知道我不想把你推开，哪怕我快要被你吓死了。”

“那你只是在迁就我，纵容我，不忍心拒绝我。”

巴基叹了口气，“我希望我们没有那么做，这样我就永远不需要害怕我会失去你。我知道恋爱是怎么回事，也许、也许你只是一时被爱情冲昏了头脑，失去理智，连自己的兄弟都上。最后你会发现事实不是你想的那样，你会迫不及待想要结束。我经历过——”

“我知道，你的每一任女朋友我都记得，还不够吗？”

“那你可真是太蠢啦，史蒂夫，难道你看不出来我是一个糟糕的男朋友吗？如果让你难过痛苦，我这辈子都不会原谅自己。”

“既然不愿接受我，你昨晚为什么要……”

“你的傻气快要冒出来了，”巴基忽然捏了捏他的鼻尖，“我们可是最亲密的兄弟，再亲密点又算得上什么。我不会计较，永远不会和你计较，倒是你，占了自己兄弟的便宜还那么委屈……”

**他何止委屈，简直是太委屈了。**

不甘心和气恼让他一时忘了巴基还在发着低烧，粗鲁地一把扣住巴基的腰，让他们的下半身再次紧紧地贴在一起。

“我不仅要当你的兄弟，还要当你的丈夫，这也能不计较吗？”

巴基睁大了眼睛。

“你……你要吓死我……这可是第二次！”

“我是认真的，巴基，如果你真的了解我你会知道。不，你明明知道。”

巴基浑身无力，只能趴在他身上，气恼地瞪着他，“混蛋。”

“你如果不愿意，现在就是拒绝的最好时机，你有无数个理由。违心接受才是真的伤害我，你知道吗？”

他的心上人低头思考了好久，在他相信希望渺茫之际才重新看向他，一双迷人的绿眼睛闪着光芒，他从未见过的灿烂光芒。

巴基捧起他的脸，郑重地吻了吻他的额头，“你的嘴里还有我的龙舌兰，可不能浪费了。”

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 


	4. 【盾冬】Glitters（一发完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♞教父史蒂夫×特工巴基

 

001

 

年轻的教父并不乐衷举办生日宴会，一点也不。

这点史蒂夫相信以皮尔斯为首的元老们都是清楚的，但他的生日宴会定期举办了三年，他的亲戚们不过是想要借着生日宴会强调他的年纪太轻，对啊，二十五岁，他能知道些什么呢，他不值得他们信赖。举办宴会还有一个“好处”，他们可以随便找个理由往他怀里塞一个女人、男人、女孩、男孩——他猜他的多次拒绝让他的亲戚们伤透了脑筋。

这是娜塔莎第三次拒绝当他的女伴，这也是为什么他的西装沾染了各种各样奇怪又刺鼻的香水味，他的颈侧也许还有一枚唇印，女人过于尖锐的指甲差点刺破他的皮肤，但他只是不动声色地拒绝她们或者他们的投怀送抱。他厌恶的不是那些试图成为他的枕边人的女人或者男人，而是那些指使他们那么做的人，比如皮尔斯。总是皮尔斯。

烟雾缭绕，色彩斑斓的灯光晃得让人难受，他已经快要看不清坐在他对面的老男人。皮尔斯明明不喜欢这样乌烟瘴气的地方，却为了把自己人安插在他的身边忍了那么久，实在是煞费苦心。

在他因为苦闷喝醉之前，娜塔莎宛如救世主降临，踩着那双红色高跟鞋、优雅又狠厉地把他从花花绿绿的人堆里拽出来，挽住他的手臂，却只看着试图维持笑容的皮尔斯。

“抱歉，我得把他带走了。”

皮尔斯只是倒酒，“怎么，最有魅力的黑寡妇对罗杰斯先生的生日派对安排有什么意见吗？”

“当然不，我只是期待它会……”娜塔莎用最夸张的表情环视四周，“接近上流世界一点。”

“大家都是朋友，我只是想让史蒂夫了解家族的业务。”

又来了，皮尔斯又在试图给他下圈套，让他当着所有人的面承认他厌恶海德拉，厌恶与海德拉相关的一切。

“史蒂夫是我们的教父，他当然了解家族的业务——失陪了。”

皮尔斯的表情仿佛是他的生日礼物，可惜那样有趣的表情只持续了一秒钟。

他很抱歉打扰了娜塔莎的约会，但他实在想不到第二个可以这么做的人，而娜塔莎似乎生气了，越走越快，差点把他的保镖们甩掉。

“有人给你送了一件生日礼物。”

“什么？”

“在你忙着派对的时候。我和山姆已经处理好了。”

“你们——”

“放心，全世界最正义的教父，我们只是轻轻教训了那位妄图使用美人计的——别在意，反正你也见不到了。”

“非常感谢……可你在生气。”

娜塔莎干脆地甩开他的手，“你甚至不愿做做样子，每次都需要我找个借口把你带走，简直是把‘我和你们不一样’写在了脸上。这就是为什么他们不愿信任你，史蒂夫。如果他们知道你还是个雏，你一定会被踹下这个位置，别怀疑，就是往你两腿中间狠狠地踹。”

听起来真有趣。 

“我们到了。早点休息，我保证不会有人半夜爬上你的床。”

“我担心的不是这个。”他无奈地捏了捏眉心，“我只是不知道怎么阻止……我宁愿他们派的是杀手，那好对付多了。”

“恭喜你，他们也发现了这点。”

“很抱歉打扰了你的约会，克林特怎么样？”

“你认为我现在有心情讨论这个？”

看来克林特已经足够好了。他也怀念他曾经拥有威严和自尊的日子，他只是不擅长拒绝、也没有尝试过那档子事，他好得很。

娜塔莎皱眉，叹了口气，在离开前轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊，“生日快乐。”

他来不及说点什么娜塔莎就消失了，他从守在门口的山姆手中接过房卡，对那个试图潜入他房间的女人（或者男人，毕竟他都碰到过）并不感兴趣，所以并没有认真去听他们如何“轻轻”处理了一切。他只想一个人待一会儿，没有派对、没有香水、没有酒精……他想要安静，而当他把房间的门锁上，他才终于有了一点独处的时间。

他打算像一个正常人好好睡一觉，但浴室里传来的轻响似乎在告诉他，他并不是一个人。

 

002

 

当了三年的教父，史蒂夫依然没有习惯有人挡在身前拼死保护他。这三年来他遇到的暗杀和埋伏早已数不过来，愿意为他挡子弹的人也从来不缺，但他的第一反应永远不是找保镖，他甚至会忍不住把他的下属们护在身后（虽然那只会大大妨碍他们的工作）。

所以此时此刻，当他发现房间里有另一个人，他并不打算把门外的人叫进来。

他的枪上了膛，从浴室传来的轻响识相地停下了，但他知道那个不速之客没有离开，因为一直他守着唯一的出口。

他用最轻的方式往前移动了几步，血腥味已经很明显了，甜腥味直冲他的鼻腔，让他忍不住皱眉。

对方受伤了，也许是很严重的伤，也可能不是那个人的血，只是那个人染上的血。不管是哪种，都不是史蒂夫想要看到的，他只想好好睡一觉，在他生日这天。

一分钟后他听到一阵属于一个陌生男人的低喘，血腥味则让他越发清醒，把他的睡意驱逐出境，渐渐地，他变得烦躁。他冲动地、不顾后果地踹开浴室的门，然后被眼前的场景搞得不知所措。

他预料到了鲜血、陌生男人、对准他的武器，却没预料到对方是一个在海德拉工作的……男妓。他认得这样的装扮和妆容，他不久前还在试图把好几个类似的男人从他身上推开。当然，眼前这个男人很可能只是一个伪装成男妓的杀手，可奇怪的是，对方的武器只是一把还算锋利的剃须刀，还是直接从他的洗漱台上拿的。

山姆一直守着他的前门，这个男妓不可能是从前门潜进来的，何况这人还受了那么重的伤。唯一的可能是阳台，他是逃进来的。

他们相距不过十米，对方颤抖着握住那把剃须刀，凌乱的头发遮盖了大部分的脸，史蒂夫只能隐约看到那人警惕又虚弱的目光，还有过分苍白的嘴唇，他似乎随时可能因为失血过多而晕过去。可地上似乎没有什么血迹。

“听着，我不想伤害你。”

“……”

“你是皮尔斯的人，对吗？”

“……滚开……”

史蒂夫不想提醒那人这是他的房间，他对海德拉的总统套房没有任何好的期待。

“是谁割伤了你？”

“……”

得不到回应，年轻的教父忍不住走近那个仿佛受了伤的野兽的男人，直觉告诉他这个人并不简单，而最糟糕的是，他已经开始好奇了。

“你是海德拉的……员工吗？”

“……滚开。”

好吧，那人不愿说话。

疲惫和困意早已消失得无影无踪，他越来越怀疑自己遗漏了什么，男人又动了一下，他注意到男人身体和脸颊上贴着的可以反光的深蓝色亮片，他打开浴室的灯，才发现它们掉得满地都是，就好像……这里刚刚结束了一场盛宴。

**“有人给你送了一件生日礼物。”**

**“什么？”**

**“在你忙着派对的时候。我和山姆已经处理好了。”**

上帝啊，娜塔莎和山姆究竟做了什么？他明明嘱咐过不能伤及那些人的性命。

他还来不及找到答案，眼前的男人便真的晕倒了。

 

003

 

出于愧疚，史蒂夫用最快的速度接住这个陌生的男人，成功阻止了他的脑袋狠狠撞到浴缸边缘。他同时惊讶地发现那把剃须刀早就染了血，那些血不是来自其他人，就是他怀里的男妓——这个男人在割伤自己。

这完全不合常理，这个男人为什么要在他的浴室用他的剃须刀割自己的脚踝？为什么他的“制度”带着如此浓烈的血腥味？为什么他的身体那么烫？为什么他会晕倒？照理说这样的失血量还不至于……

很快，史蒂夫的疑惑得到了回答，因为他怀里的男人还没有完全晕过去，而且已经开始不老实了。直到那张苍白又滚烫的嘴唇贴到他的颈侧、男人艰难吐出的话不再是“滚开”而是“求求你”，他才意识到这是怎么回事——他怀里的男妓被下药了，割伤脚踝不过是为了保持清醒。

但这个男人最终还是被打败了。

“……求求你、拜托……”

他怀里的男妓需要“帮助”，需要 **他的** “帮助”。

“等等——你……”

“拜托……我需要这个……”

他不知道刚刚那个咬着牙叫他滚开的男人去了哪里，眼前这个人显然已经失去了理智。男人用湿润的鼻尖蹭着他的颈窝，吐出的热气让他忍不住停止呼吸。

好吧，他不得不承认，这实在太过了。

“停下，”理智告诉他这么说，“你不清醒。”

怀里的男人置若罔闻，可男人求欢的方式似乎毫无章法，手法并不老练（比起他之前遇到的），他无法预料他的下一步动作，也忘了最简单、最高效的解决办法——他要是不想要，推开就是了，这个人根本无力强迫他。

“求求你……拜托……”

“你不清醒，停下，我不想伤害你！”

“不、给我……”

**上帝啊……**

“我会让你舒服的，”那人猛地咬住他的耳垂，口腔的热度让他心跳停滞了半秒钟，“你可以……得到我。该死的热、难受、疼……帮帮我。”

男人似乎急哭了，也许只是因为药效，他捧起男人的脸试图确认，正好发现男人有着一双非常迷人的眼睛，他向来“不解风情”，可他不得不承认，即使夸张的黑色眼线被汗水和泪水晕开了，深蓝色亮片毫无章法地贴在湿润的眼尾上，那依然很迷人，危险而迷人。

“请你……帮帮我，你明明……也想要。”

他不知道皮尔斯究竟在搞什么鬼，他只知道深蓝色亮片纷纷沾到了他的衬衣和皮肤上，而那似乎比香水味还要让他不知所措。

“你明明也想要……混蛋。”

他不愿承认这是真的，但他的身体给了他完全不同的回答。

 

004

 

等娜塔莎和山姆闯进他的房间，那个人已经消失匿迹，除了满床的深蓝色亮片和他背后的一道道抓痕，什么都没有留下。

噢，那人还给他的颈侧留下了一道深深的淤青。

他怎么也没有预料到，那人会在迷乱而绵长的深夜里清醒过来，然后狠狠地一掌打晕他，又在离开前颇为体贴地为他穿上衣服。

他庆幸山姆他们不会看到一丝不挂的他，也有些遗憾那个男人就那么离开了，要不是白色床单上粘着诡异的深蓝色亮片，他也许会以为那不过是一场春梦。

史蒂夫捏了捏眉心，不确定要如何面对他的下属兼朋友们，而娜塔莎的眉头越皱越深，几乎要拧到一起，似乎比他还要不愉快。

当然啦，他也不是那么不愉快。他不会说昨夜是糟糕的，即使是，也是好的那种。

“是我们的失职了，史蒂夫。”

山姆最先开口，幸灾乐祸的那种。

娜塔莎白了山姆一眼，似乎不明白山姆在幸灾乐祸什么，也许在她看来美男计是一个太过常见又无趣的计策，她并不关注昨晚这张床上发生了什么。

“你被他打晕了，他怎么做到的？”

娜塔莎的发问比山姆的幸灾乐祸还要糟糕多了。

史蒂夫红了耳朵，不得不别过脸去，清了清嗓子，“……是我疏忽了。”

“他怎么做到的？”娜塔莎对他的回答显然很不满意。

史蒂夫忽然想起他吻了那个男人的嘴，他希望那人不会发现那是他的第一个吻，他们又亲又咬，他的嘴唇和舌头都被咬了个遍，所以他失去了耐心，加大力道，让身下的男人什么都咬不了，只能无助地抓挠他的背，哑声求饶。

背景变得越来越模糊，快感几乎吞噬了他，可他无法不注意到陌生男人有一双非常勾人的绿眼睛，尤其当那人眼眶发红，长长的眼尾渗着水光。也许是它们引诱了他。

他没有备着套子，也忘了该那么做，反复索取的时候更是把那些安全措施抛得干干净净。他捏着男人的腰从后面插进去的时候，他射进去的东西流了出来，男人咒骂了一声，不知是因为恼怒还是因为快乐。

“他是谁？”

这是年轻的教父唯一想要知道的。那人显然不是什么“礼物”，先前是他误会了。

“我们的机器捕捉到了他的脸，很模糊，识别结果是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，神盾局最顶尖的特工之一。”

“他的目标不是我。”

“显然不是。”

“知道怎么找到他吗？”

“为什么？”

史蒂夫希望娜塔莎没有发现他的呼吸变得急促了几分，“海德拉依然在我的管辖范围内。”

“答应我，亲爱的，”娜塔莎轻轻拍了拍他的脸，似乎想让他清醒一点，“别陷得太深，他不是我们的朋友。”

娜塔莎看穿了他，却还是把一张纸条塞进他手里，而他对着那串地址失了神，有些好奇下一次见面的时候，神盾局最顶尖的特工是会把枪口对准他的脑袋，还是会冷漠地请他忘掉这件事。

他还没有见过那双绿眼睛清醒时候的模样，而他已经开始好奇了。

“最好不要招惹他。”

究竟是谁招惹了谁，他已经分不清了，也无法深究。

“我知道该怎么做。谢谢你，娜特。”

年轻的教父记下那串地址，用打火机点燃纸条，然后并不意外地发现他的舌尖还残留着尖锐的深蓝色亮片。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin


	5. 【盾冬哨向】今天罗杰斯和巴恩斯交配了吗？（013）

24

与巴基的精神结合让他的精神力大增，洛琳在他身上使用的药剂已经再也无法控制他，史蒂夫猛地睁开眼，发现自己被困在一间半个寝室大小的暗室，关着他的人就在门口，他分明听到了洛琳的声音，但洛琳不是一个人，他必须小心一点。

外面的光从门缝透了进来，在他身后的墙上画出一条金色的线。如果那是自然光，他可能已经失踪了一天一夜，他不敢想象巴基的心情，因为如果是巴基不见了，他会发狂发疯。

他静静等待时机，同时拼命忍住返回精神图景寻找巴基的冲动。他知道他心爱的哨兵已经离开了，劳菲森教授为他们打开的通道坚持不了太久，可现在他们已经精神结合完毕，他可以轻易链接他的哨兵，哪怕只是在精神图景里好好吻一吻他的爱人也好……

冷静，罗杰斯，冷静，你的当务之急是逃离这个鬼地方、回到巴基身边。

史蒂夫做着深呼吸，把不合时宜的念头甩出大脑，或者说隐藏在精神世界里的某个角落，格兰特为他看守着。噢，兴奋的大狮子也很想出来跑一跑。格兰特的心情好得不得了，在草地上滚来滚去，不一会儿便疯狂地奔跑起来，因为它又见到了它心爱的白狼，它们还好好玩耍了一番……

洛琳的声音打断了他的思绪，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，假装自己依然昏迷着，他听到门被打开的声音，然后是两个脚步声，一前一后，一个属于洛琳，一个属于一名强壮的哨兵。

洛琳走近，在他面前蹲下来，似乎在盯着他的脸，然后她捧起他的脸，喃喃自语起来。

“我知道你听不到，可史蒂夫……我很抱歉，我不能让你们再次绑定。”

洛琳的手指在他的脸庞上摩挲，一种诡异的触感，他想要阻止女孩，但他必须假装自己处于昏迷状态，维持稳定的呼吸与心跳已经够困难了。

“你会怪我的，对吗？可我也没想到，我希望我们真的可以成为朋友。”

“你说够了吗，洛琳？”

那个哨兵开口了，声音低沉，不耐烦的情绪显露无疑。

“有你享受的时候。”

洛琳冷冷地回应，依然没有放开他。而他只想知道那个哨兵是谁，为什么会出现在这里。

“你以为我会喜欢这样强壮的向导？我甚至不喜欢男人。”

“你说过你会答应我任何事。”

“一晚上的代价，哈？”

“他是多年难得一见的稀有向导，你该知足了。”

史蒂夫大概猜出了他们的意图，恶心得难受，他没想到洛琳居然会这么对他，那个总是对他笑的女孩原来如此痛恨他，恨不得让他生不如死。

“我只希望这一切快点结束。现在，让开。当然，我不介意你在旁边看，如果你会嫉妒就更好了，宝贝。”

他进入了战斗状态，只等着洛琳离他远一点，谁知洛琳不仅没有放开他，还吻了他的嘴。

属于女孩的温热而柔软的嘴唇就这么贴到了他的唇上，他根本毫无头绪。

操，巴基会杀了他的！

不，现在不是想这个的时候——巴基真的会杀了他的！他完全不会撒谎！

史蒂夫无法再保持冷静，睁开眼，推开强吻他的洛琳，同时放出怒不可遏的金狮。他甚至没看清哨兵的脸，匆匆用精神力控制房间里的另外两个人，让他们暂时失去行动能力。他也许太过用力，那个哨兵直接晕了过去，而洛琳震惊地看着他，不敢相信他那么快就清醒了，可他没什么好说的，他刚刚和巴基精神结合就被另一个想要加害他们的向导强吻了，他着急、难过、气恼又委屈得要命。格兰特很快咬断绑住他的绳子，然后他们一路狂奔，奔向他们心爱的哨兵与白狼。

25

如果不是劳菲森教授拦着，他可能早就不顾一切地闯入哨兵营。他越过了三道防线，无视那些机器发出的警告声，可在抵达第四道防线之前，劳菲森教授抓住了他。那条给他们留下过深刻阴影的蟒蛇吐着蛇信子，霸道地横在道路中间，而劳菲森教授慢悠悠地从阴影中走出来，一脸得意，似乎对自己的神机妙算感到十分满意。

“我得见他！”

他做好迎战的准备，头一次冲劳菲森教授大叫，神奇的是劳菲森教授不仅没有生气，还同意了他的要求。

“当然，他需要你，你害他担心得发疯，你得处理这个。”

“那你为什么挡着我的路？”

“因为你不带脑子。”

劳菲森教授说着，变魔术似的掏出一个黑色的袋子，他认得它，那里面有伪装成索尔的一切工具。

“我等不了那么久。”

“没有它们你根本走不到詹姆斯的塔。这是你的错，罗杰斯。”

劳菲森教授说得没错，是他的错，是他的天真愚钝害得他们没办法再次绑定。

“你应该高兴一点，你们已经精神结合了。”

“谢谢你。”

“哈！终于想起来了？”

“抱歉……”

劳菲森教授撇撇嘴，一点儿也不领情，一边给他戴上头盔一边继续嘲讽他，“我看你一点也不‘抱歉’，亲爱的。”

“我只是太心急了，我得见到他……”

“你知道吗，”劳菲森教授脸上的戏谑表情突然不见了，“那是詹姆斯的提议。让你们精神结合，是他求我的。”

他的心跳几乎是立刻停了。

“我真是恨铁不成钢，关于你的事情詹姆斯永远做不到冷静，他根本没考虑过后果，再说我对你还不放心……”

“可以快一点吗？”

他不得不打断试图喋喋不休的劳菲森教授。后者先是愣住，然后气恼地瞪着他，“你就没有别的可说了？”

“当然有，我有很多话想说，但不是对你说，请你谅解……”

于是一路上他不得不忍受劳菲森教授杀人的目光，要知道那双绿眼睛本来就很犀利，也罢，为了巴基，他必须承受这一切。

26

史蒂夫闯进了巴基的房间，是的，闯入。

他没有用他们的暗号敲门，没有转动门把手，没有呼唤巴基的名字，而是直接撞开了那扇门。黑暗很快包围了他，他喘着粗气，用擂鼓般响亮的心跳声告诉巴基他来了，一秒钟之后他被巴基的白狼扑倒在地，金属撞击地面的声音有些刺耳，他笑起来，意识到他的哨兵在发脾气，只好先把格兰特放出来，很快，他的老伙计也在黑暗中捕捉到了哨兵。

他搂住气恼不已的白狼，试图给它顺毛，而巴基已经招架不住热情过头的大狮子——他听到哨兵在克制地敲打打格兰特的脑袋，但那并不能阻止格兰特的亲吻。

“混蛋……”

他想念巴基的声音，在现实世界中听起来好极了。

他收起格兰特，又在白狼试图拦住他的时候捧起白狼的脑袋，大大方方地吻了吻它的额头，如他所料，巴基立刻收起了白狼。

他们在黑暗中找到彼此，拥抱，接吻，可他们的动作称不上“温柔”，比起金狮与白狼，此时此刻的他们似乎更像两头野兽，恨不得把对方吞进腹中，吃得一点儿都不剩。

他似乎应该解释一下，至少告诉巴基他是怎么逃出来的，但他忙着亲吻巴基的嘴唇，舔过巴基的牙齿，然后缠住巴基的舌尖，除了加深这个吻他什么也做不了。在黑暗中他们被什么东西双双绊倒，他连忙护住巴基的脑袋，在他们落地的瞬间吓得魂飞魄散，可巴基不但不保护自己，还顺势把双腿缠在他的腰上。

上帝……这太超过了。

这大概是他做过的最下流的事情，史蒂夫咽了咽唾沫，想要维持最后的理智，好让他们的第一次更完美一点，但那很困难，因为巴基就在他身下，呼吸急促，微张着嘴，“诱惑”已经远远不足以描述这个场景，他着了迷，硬得发痛，快要无法思考。

“该死的，你还在等什么？”

他不知道怎么回答他的哨兵，只好用行动表示，他粗鲁地扯断了巴基的皮带，而巴基不甘示弱，立刻把他的上衣撕成两半。他们不打算考虑几个小时后他要如何离开这个房间，发了疯似的撕毁彼此的衣物，直到没有任何布料挡在他们中间。

“巴基……”

“闭嘴。”巴基飞快地打断他，用长着茧子的手心包裹住他完全勃/起的阴/茎，同时按住他的脑袋吻住他，阻止他说出更多的废话。

他用此生积攒的所有耐心与温柔为他的哨兵扩张，那并不容易，他们没有可用的工具，而巴基紧得要命。

他伸入第一根手指的时候，巴基慌乱地咬到了他的舌尖，他吃痛，正打算把手指抽出来，巴基却主动迎了上来，在他耳边发出过分诱人的喘/息，哑声催促他继续。

“我弄疼你了吗？”

巴基摇摇头，把他抱得更紧了。

他突然感到愧疚，他心爱的哨兵付出了那么多，可他却没有第一时间出现在配对仪式上，错过了他们的第二次绑定，不仅如此，他还让洛琳吻了他。

“又怎么了？”

“我得坦白一件事情。”

“现在？”

“是的。”

“该死的……”巴基低声咒骂起来，“我恨你，罗杰斯。”

“对不起，巴基，我也很心急，可我必须告诉你……在我逃出来之前，嗯……洛琳……”

“那只蝴蝶做了什么？”

“她……嗯……在我假装昏迷的时候……吻了我。”

巴基难以置信地看着他，“认真的，罗杰斯？你确定要谈这个？”

酥麻蚀骨的快感汹涌而来，他低头，发现自己的小兄弟还在巴基的手心里精神抖擞着，而巴基完全有能力掰断它。

“我申请……那是一个……嗯……强吻。”

“申请无效。”

巴基无情地下了结论，同时更加卖力地讨好或者试图掰断小史蒂夫，也许这两种情况并没有什么本质区别。

“再申请。”

“申请无效。”

“第三次、申请……”

巴基气鼓鼓地瞪着他，“你要申请多少次？”

“我可以这么做一整天。”

他说着，吻了吻巴基鼓起来的腮帮子，又吻了吻巴基的额头、眼睛、鼻尖，嘴角……

“对不起，我发誓以后再也不会让别人强吻我了。”

巴基的腮帮子忽然漏了气。

“傻瓜……”

“你不生气了？”

“闭嘴。”

“可我得让你知道……”

“闭嘴罗杰斯！”

“我很抱歉，我是认真的。不仅是因为洛琳，我很抱歉我让你失望了——”

这一次巴基用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。他喜欢这个让他乖乖“闭嘴”的方式。

“什么都别说。”

巴基不想听他解释。他可真失败。

“闭嘴……然后操我。”

巴基不想听他解释，因为他是这个世界上最幸福最幸运的傻瓜。

他立刻吻住巴基的嘴，同时伸入第二根手指。哪怕巴基会咬他他也不会停下来，因为他根本没办法停下来……


End file.
